The Life of Scar and Zira
by John Gonzalez
Summary: The story of how Scar and zira met, married, and ruled the Pride Lands. This story also contains another reason why Scar is jealous of Mufasa. Rated K for tiny violence, words of jealousy, a love triangle, and horrifying scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_Premise: We all know Scar is jealous of Mufasa because he [Scar] wouldn't become king, plus Simba is in the way. But is there another reason?_

_**Chapter 1: A Secret Inside**_

Before Scar got his name because of his scar on his left eye, Scar was known as Prince Taka. He was the second son of Ahadi and Uru, second king and queen of Pride Rock.

Taka, at first, loved his brother very much, and had no jealousy of him whatsoever. Until now.

Taka secretly followed his father, Ahadi, bringing Mufasa to the grasslands 15-20 feet from Pride Rock.

And Taka overheard his father and his brother talk about being king.

"Mufasa, you are in royal blood of the Pride. And since you are the oldest, you will be the next king after me. You must take responsibility over the things you possess once you are king. One day I won't be here, so I always take my chances to give wisdom to you and your brother. The same goes for your mother. I want great joy, peace, and harmony in this family and families to come. So promise me, Mufasa. Promise me you will take my place in the right way." Ahadi said to Mufasa.

"I promise, father." Mufasa said.

Taka left running away from the sight of his father and brother, quietly bursting into tears.

Then he found himself meeting a young lioness, a little younger than him, walking around the greenest part of the Pride lands.

"Hello, Prince Taka. My name is Zira. Why are you drowned in your tears of sorrow, young Prince." Zira said. Zira had a great deal of figurative speech when she was growing up.

"I'm not going to be king. I heard my father say Mufasa will be next in line. It's not fair!" Taka grumbled in tears.

But Zira was there to comfort him. But tought a bad lesson:

"Your father chose your older brother instead of you? Who is that worth loving?" Zira said.

Blinded by his jealousy Taka said: "You're right. Who is that worth loving and caring for, and they just care for the older one."

And that, in his heart, became jealousy and anger.

_A few minutes later..._

Taka returned to Pride Rock, having a blank face, but with a touch of despise when Mufasa looked at him.

"Mother, when will we eat supper?' Taka asked his mother, Uru.

"Supper. Supper! Oh my goodness, time to hunt! Thank you, my son for reminding me. I'll be back as soon as I get enough for all of us. Good-bye!" Uru said, a little rushed and stressed.

_A few minutes later...again..._

Uru came back a with a mouthful of antelope. She brought in two, more than enough for the whole family.

"Taka! Mufasa! Ahadi! Supper has arrived!" Uru called through Pride Rock.

The family happily, except for Taka, ate antelope and soon, their stomachs were full.

After supper Taka immediately went to his room. The family notices he's been acting strange, so Mufasa decides to talk to him.

"Taka, my brother. Why are you acting so strange?" Mufasa asked.

But Taka refused to answer. He just turned his head away from his brother.

"Brother, why won't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't like it." Taka responded.

"Hey, Taka. We're brothers, and brothers are inseperable. Whether either of us likes it or not, you're there for me, and I for you."

This made Taka's jealousy soften a little. So Taka told Mufasa [half of] the truth. And Mufasa didn't like it, but he was there for his brother.

"Taka, you did good today." Mufasa said as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: A Love Triangle Part 1**_

Mufasa was wandering around the Pride Lands, when he tripped and fell, and bumped a young lioness.

"Oh, excuse me, I am so sorry." Mufasa said.

"It's ok, no one is hurt anyway. Hey, you're Prince Mufasa!" The young lioness said and bowed down to the future king.

"That is correct. What's your name?"

"Sarabi."

"Well good afternoon, Sarabi. What are you doing here all alone?" Mufasa asked.

"I'm just walking around. You?" Sarabi said with a smile, a little bit blushing.

"I'm doing the same as you." Mufasa responded.

And so for a few hours Mufasa and Sarabi chatted about their life, and stuff like that. Until it was time to go.

"Good-bye, Sarabi. I hope we meet again." Mufasa said.

"Me too." Sarabi responded with a blush.

As Mufasa left, Sarabi was glowing internally. She was in love with the prince. But it wasn't until she forgot that love feeling when she met Mufasa's younger brother, Taka.

"Are you Prince Taka?" Sarabi asked.

"Yes I am." Since Taka was getting older, his voice started to get deeper (Now more like Jeremy Irons, Scar's voice actor).

"Are you doing anything right now?" Sarabi asked.

"No."

"Great! I'd love to know more about you! So, how big is Pride Rock inside?" Sarabi excitedly asked.

"Its pretty big. Enough to fit an entire Pride inside. But the King and Queen get the biggest room, though." Taka said.

"What does it feel like, living in a royal family?"

"In the words of my father: 'Honorable but in need of responsibility. No King can be a king while careless of his own kingdom.' But that only goes for my older brother Mufasa, since he'll be the one to be king."

By the mention of 'Mufasa', Sarabi remembers her meeting with him.

In just a few hours, Taka and Sarabi became close friends. And Sarabi ALSO felt a little love for Taka. Despite being the odd-colored member of the family, she accepted him. Truly.

A few days later, Mufasa came to Sarabi, with a flower to give. It was sunset, the perfect scene. That way Mufasa could show his tiny bit of affection to her.

"Oh, Prince Mufasa, you didn't have to. But you are so sweet!" Sarabi said with a blush.

"This is one of the most beautiful flowers in the Pride Lands. Or so the ones I can find." Mufasa blushed as he said this.

"Well, young prince, I appreciate your gift, but don't you have a supper to eat with your family?" Sarabi said with a flirty voice.

"Oh. Well I hope they don't mind letting you join us." Mufasa said.

Sarabi couldn't believe her ears. She was being offered to dinner! By the Prince! Inside Pride Rock! With the King!

But Sarabi calmed herself and said: "I'd be honored."

Mufasa brought her to Pride Rock, where she met the King and Queen, and she reunited with a familiar lion: Taka.

"Sarabi?" Taka said with a surprise.

"Prince Taka?" Sarabi responded.

Taka greeted Sarabi with a bow, and he kissed her hand, leaving Sarabi blushing hardly.

Mufasa was a little bit surprised. His brother and Sarabi have met? How? Coincidence? Or was there a reason? But Mufasa didn't mind it.

"Greetings, my King and Queen." Sarabi then turned to the King and Queen and bowed.

"Arise, my young Pride member. You are welcome to join us." Ahadi said.

"I am honored, King Ahadi."

The Family along with Sarabi ate supper. Taka, through the whole supper, felt uncomfortable next to Sarabi.

Ahadi didn't really want to be treated as a king, like you have to bow down everytime the king appears. Ahadi just wanted to be respected.

"Sarabi," Uru asked. "What do you normally do here in the Pride Lands?"

"I just usually practice small hunting or puncing drill on small animals. But if the time comes, I spend time with Prince Mufasa or Taka." Sarabi responded.

Taka and Mufasa were puzzled. Sarabi has been hanging out with either of them? That was strange, no wonder Sarabi knew them very well on the first few days they've met.

All too soon it was time to leave. Sarabi bid farewell to the King and Queen and said it was an honor to have dinner with them.

After supper Mufasa walked her out of Pride Rock, not knowing that Taka is secretly following them.

"Good-bye for now, my sweet Sarabi." Mufasa said as he kissed her hand.

Taka didn't like the sight of this. He knew in his head that Sarabi was his and his alone. He couldn't stand it, so he ran to the borders of Pride Rock.

For some reason Taka was singing, not speaking, in his mind. He said this*:

_She's got those assets feminine_

_I have to make her mine_

_Nobility in every gene_

_She has to be my queen_

_You belong to me_

_You all belong to me!_

Several months have passed, and Taka and Mufasa's relationship with Sarabi grew and grew. Until they both confessed they love her.

The first time was Mufasa, and this is what happened:

"Oh, Mufasa!" Sarabi squealed and hugged Mufasa with love.

Then Taka confessed, but it turned for the worst.

"Oh Taka, I wish I could say the same...but..." Sarabi stuttered.

"Yes, my sweet Sarabi?" Taka said.

"I loved Mufasa first."

Then Taka's heart stopped. Right when she said 'Mufasa'. He was so heartbroken and angry he almost attacked her. But that made it worse. He ran away.

He ran to find Zira, and he said to her:

"Why is my life so miserable? So much heartbreak. So much anger. So much..." Taka stuttered. Words couldn't explain his pain.

"I told you once and I'll tell you twice: Who is that worth loving anyway?" Zira's dark words again peirced Taka's heart with jealousy.

"I hate to tell you this Zira, but you're wrong. I can't give up on the one I love very much. I'll try again." Taka said.

"Just remember this, Taka: All people have hatred for someone. The only way to get rid of the contained anger is to pay someone back. Even if innocent." Zira made an evil smile.

_Two days later..._

The buffalo stampede was going crazy. Mufasa was trying to save his brother, but he had to go through the stampede.

Taka was in the middle of the stampede. He got dizzy for a while and couldn't see properly. He turned his head once more when suddenly...

_**Churk!**_

Taka felt immediate pain around his left eye. He was so distracted by the pain, he fell. But thankfully, the stampede came to an end.

Finally Mufasa was able to reach his brother. Then he saw the terrible scratch around Taka's left eye. Good thing Taka could still see with that eye.

"Taka! What happened to you?!" Mufasa asked loudly.

"Don't call me Taka anymore, brother. In regret of my mistake, I shall rename myself, 'Scar'." And that is how Taka got his new name.

Mufasa brought scar to a small pond and put the bloody section into the water. It hurt for Scar, but hurting is healing sometimes.

The blood stopped leaking, and Scar was able to return home safely. No dangerous injuries, just a scar.

Now Scar was able to visit Zira again, and Zira noticed his scar. It was obvious anyway.

"What happened, Taka?" Zira asked.

"It was my mistake. And my new name is Scar. You shall call me that as long as I live." Scar replied.

Meanwhile, Mufasa was going to visit Sarabi, but along the way he found an injured hornbill named Zazu.

"Oh dear!" Said Mufasa as he saw the injured hornbill.

"Please help me, young prince! I can't fly because my wing is injured!" Zazu cried out.

"It's Ok. I'll bring you back to Pride Rock until you are well again."

As Mufasa carried Zazu to Pride Rock, he called his father.

"Father! This hornbill needs help. Please give him an extra room so he could stay until he could fly again." Mufasa said to his father.

"Of coursee, son! We have plenty of room. Even for a hornbill." Ahadi said as he brought Zazu to the room.

Since then, Mufasa took care of him until he was well again. Zazu pledged to Mufasa to be his royal majordomo, but Mufasa wasn't interested.

Then one day, while Mufasa was going to visit Sarabi one day, then Zazu stopped right in his tracks, looking alarmed.

"What is it again, Zazu?" Mufasa said a little annoyed.

"Sir, your brother has captured Sarabi! He has hidden her I know not where! You must find her!" Zazu shouted.

"Zazu, get back to Pride Rock. I'll find Sarabi." Mufasa said as he hurried to find Sarabi and his brother.

At last Mufasa found his brother in a not-so secret place. But good enough to hide.

There Sarabi was held captive, with Scar in front of her.

"Scar! What are you doing?!" Mufasa shouted.

"She's mine, Mufasa. Everything of her is mine!" Scar responded.

"Why are you being so mean to me? What have I ever done to you?" Mufasa asked.

"What you did to me? You stole my rightful place in the throne, and you stole my future wife!" Taka said.

"Stole? They were never yours! Brother, I am here! What's in your heart that you're not telling me? Remember...You are there for me, and I for you...We are brothers. We are one."

**Uh oh, there goes another typical love triangle. Oh and just so you know, what Taka sang in his mind was The Lion King Broadway song "The Madness of King Scar". Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, and keep checking for new chapters!**


End file.
